Cats Like The Sun And Wolves Like The Moon
by PurpleStormAngel
Summary: Danny's twin sister, Kayla, has finally come back to Beacon Hills after living in Egypt for a year. But she has a secret that only the people closest to her know. Kayla is a werecat, a Mai, the descendant of the Egyptian cat goddess, Bastet. But what happens when a Cat likes a Dog and being together means that they must abandon everything they hold dear.
1. Chapter 1: I Dream Of A Werecat

**Chapter 1: I Dream of the Werecat**

**AN: This is a Teen Wolf FanFiction with a tiny bit of The Nine Lives of Chloe King. Please, constructive criticism only.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Jeff Davis so I don't own Teen Wolf.**

_Warm air pulsated around me. I could see, hear, feel, and smell everything. The soft silkiness of my white thin cotton dress, the cold bite of the multiple gold bracelets and necklaces around my wrists, arms and neck, the sweet scent of cinnamon and frankincense in the warm air. My body tingled as a warm hand brushed lightly down my smooth bronzed skin. A warm, soft voice whispered lovingly in my ear. "It is good to see you again, my goddess." A purr rumbled up from my throat and floated through the air. I loved feeling him close, feeling him beside me. "Oh Badru, why must you tease me so?" I asked, feeling his muscular arms against my own._

_"Because my love," He replied, brushing his hot lips down the bare skin on my neck. "It makes the victory ever sweeter." Then his hand pulled my face up gently and our lips connected, sparks rushing through my body._

I awoke, drenched in sweat, the thin covers clinging to my body. I pulled then off my almost naked sticky body and edged myself up into a sitting position. Dalila said that the visions would start coming soon after the eighth sunset as a trained Mai, but she never said that the visions would be that…intense? I'm not even sure if that was the right word. I leaned over and took a long swig of coldish water from a red metal drink bottle resting on a pine dresser. Early rays of sunlight had begun to filter through the gauzy white curtains as I looked over to simple black and white calendar with red streaks across the previous days. Today, of course, was the day I was returning home. I yawned, feeling my white fangs slowly extending from the bottom and top of my mouth. I stumbled out of bed and into the modern bathroom, which was the complete opposite from the décor in the rest of the house, and pulled the silver tap on full strength, and watched as the downpour of steaming hot water drummed onto the pearly white bath. I turned and looked in the mirror to see my usual reflection staring back at me, a reflection with flawless bronze coloured skin, long onyx black hair that looks almost blue in the sun light, heart-shaped face, slender straight nose, dark cocoa coloured eyes, shaped black eyebrows, long thick black eyelashes, full russet red lips, and straight white teeth. I pulled off my sticky black camisole and a pair of plain crimson hipster underwear and hoped into the torrential downpour of hot water, feeling my tired muscles relaxing under the hot water.

About an hour later, I walked out of the steamy bathroom, with a thin brown towel wrapped around my dripping torso. Laying on its side next to my empty wardrobe was a large tiger fur patterned suitcase with a gold zip, full of my clothes. Drying my wet body, I pulled out the only remaining clothes from empty drawers in my bare bedroom. I pulled on a plain black and white striped t-shirt bra with matching hipster underwear on my toned athletic body with medium bust, medium sized hips, and long legs. My slender hands with long fingers and medium length gold painted fingernails pulled on a pair of short cobalt blue ripped jeans shorts, under a plain scarlet red tight-fitting singlet with a scoop neck and thick straps, a golden sun chocker on a black leather cord and a gold metal woven ring. I reached over and pulled the worn pair of black ankle combat boots from out under my bed and slipped them on over my thick black ankle socks. I tucked my soft black leather bomber jacket into my worn black leather messenger bag then pulled the last items that were strewn around my room, my black mp3 player, my black smartphone, my red water bottle, and my gold rimmed ray-bans. Zipping up the gold zipper on my suitcase, I lugged my heavy suitcase down the rickety old stairs and down into the small kitchen.

Dalila was waiting for me down it the kitchen with a steaming plate of scrambled eggs, fried mushrooms, bacon and little breakfast sausages. I smiled in a grateful in way then dumped both my bags down on the wooden floor. "Thanks Dalila," I stated, graciously then tucked into the large breakfast.

"No problem, my kitten," Dalila replied then took at seat down at the rectangular wooden table opposite me. She pulled out a small box from her jacket, and placed in on the table. The box was made out of an old black leather and an almost familiar scent was slowly drifting off it. The scent of cinnamon and frankincense. "This is just something that I thought would remind you of your time in Egypt," Dalila stated, opening the box to reveal a beautiful golden engraved ankh on a long thin leather cord. "Oh it's beautiful!" I exclaimed as I timidly reached out and placed the beautiful amulet around my slender neck. It fell to the centre of my bust. Dalila blushed slightly before responding. "It suits you," she stated, smiling broadly.

"Oh thank you, thank you," I repeated, standing from the table and gave her a one-armed hug then placed my empty plate in the small sink.

"That's alright," Dalila replied, smiling, before standing up and pulling my suitcase to stand by the door. "Come on, kitten, you don't want to be late and miss your flight," she stated, getting out her car keys. I quickly pulled my messenger bag up over my shoulder and followed her out of the house, Dalila locking the door behind us.

Midday sunlight tingled my bronzed skin as I walked through the stainless steel automated doors of the Cairo Airport. The air changed instantly from dry and dusty to cool and breathable. I shivered slightly as the sweat dried through my singlet. I walked through the 14th airport gate, getting my passport and plane ticket out of the front pocket of my bag. I walked through the first bag check, making sure that everything with metal in it was in the tray. I collected my bag and other miscellaneous things from the other side of the bag check, collected my messenger bag then boarded the plane, plugging in my IPod as I sat down in a window seat.

Heavy rain was drumming down onto the cold concrete runway as the plane landed in California. The sky was an inky midnight blue-black and the temperature was so much colder than it was back in Egypt. I shivered as I walked out of the airport, pulling my large suitcase behind me and my leather jacket draped over my shivering shoulders. The lighting in the airport turned my long black hair into a royal blue black as I walked slowly towards the bus station, my shivering body soaked to the core. The next bus to Beacon Hills was due in 10 minutes so I huddled in the worn out bus shelter, music blasting in my ears. "Home sweet home," I mumbled sarcastically.


	2. Chapter 2: A Surprise Return

**Chapter 2: A Surprise Return**

**Disclaimer: There is a reason this is on FanFiction Site…**

It was well in truly night time when I hoped off the warm and dry bus and back into the pouring rain. I pulled my leather jacket closer around myself then sped off toward my house, my suitcase banging along behind me. It took less than an hour to find my house in the horrible weather, but by that time I was soaked, cold and shivering. I approached the door and with trembling fingers, rapped lightly on the wooden door. I heard rustling coming from inside, then my brother opened the door. "Kayla?" he gasped, surprise written all over his face.

"Surprise," I mumbled, shivering, but a smile plastered to my wet face. "It's good to see you again, Danny."

"What are you doing here, I thought you were in Egypt?" Danny questioned.

"Well, if I'm allowed to come inside, I'll tell you," I replied cheekily. Danny blushed a bright scarlet colour then opened the door for me. I walked inside, feeling the sudden rush of warm air on my cold skin. Dropping my wet bags on the varnished wooden floor, I hung up my wet leather jacket, pulled off my sodden boots and sock then padded barefoot into the warm living room.

My mother gasped in surprise, but something told me that she wasn't as surprised as Danny. "Kayla, your home!" Mum exclaimed, pulling me into a hug and ignoring the fact I was dripping wet. She smelled different from last time I had seen her, but that was probably the Mai in me. After all, like mother, like daughter. "Oh, you're soaking wet!" Mum scolded. "Come on, let's get some dry clothes on you."

I nodded, still shivering. "Okay then," I said, grabbing my suitcase from the hallway.

Danny hugged me before I went upstairs. "It's great to see you again, sister," he whispered.

"Same to you brother," I whispered back in a loving way. I let go of Danny then went upstairs. As soon as we were alone, Mum started pestering me with questions. "So how was Egypt?" she asked in a curious tone as we rummaged through my suitcase for clothing.

"Good. I learnt heaps," I replied vaguely as I pulled out a pair of fitted dark navy jeggings.

"Did you learn about being a Mai?" Mum asked as she helped fold some of my clothing out of my suitcase.

I nodded. "Yeah. Dalila is a really good teacher," I informed her, pulling out a fitted black and white checked long sleeve flannel shirt and a tight fitting black tank top. I peeled off my wet clothing and pulled on the dry stuff, leaving on my jewellery, my bra, and my underwear. "After you've finished unpacking, come down stairs to the basement, I have something for you," Mum told me, then left my room, closing the door behind her. Using my super speed, it took me less than ½ an hour to finish unpacking and after I finished I walked downstairs, down to the basement. It was usually locked but now, to my slight surprise, it wasn't. I carefully went down the dimly lit steps and into the basement.

The basement was so much bigger than I originally thought. Over half of the floor was covered in crash pads and a punching bag was hanging from the ceiling. On the walls of the basement were multiple chain cupboards filled with many different modern and medieval weapons, from broadswords to machine guns. I gasped in shock, never realising that my own mother had such and arsenal beneath our house. My mother smiled at my shock. "In our family we have a tradition. After every Mai has graduated, we give the newest Mai a weapon. In this case I chose that you probably trained with in Egypt," Mum told me, then picked up two silver crescent like weapons with black leather grips that I recognised as Khopesh's. "Oh thank you!" I thanked, very surprised. So many people had been giving me gifts today. "Mum," I started, changing the subject. "Does Danny know about…?" I trailed off, waving my hands around, signalling the basement. "All of this?"

"Yes, I told him. He was wondering why you left so I thought it was time to tell him the truth," Mum replied, honestly. I nodded, relieved. I hated keeping secrets from Danny, it made my insides turn cold. And now I didn't have to. "Now go and get some sleep," Mum ordered in a kind way. "You don't want to be late for your first day back at school?" I groaned but did what she asked, taking my Khopesh's with me, up to me room. I was home at last. And it felt great.


	3. Chapter 3: Cats And Dogs Aren't

**Chapter 3: Cats And Dogs Aren't Supposed To Get Along**

I woke up early next morning, feeling the early morning sun warm my bronzed face. Slowly, I gracefully edged out of bed, stretching like a cat as I did so. I padded silently on my wooden floor over to my mahogany dresser. I pulled out a black lace bra and matching underwear then put then on followed by a plain black tank top tucked into a mid-thigh length A-line cheetah print skirt then a pair of 20 denier tights. I rolled on a vanilla deodorant then pulled on a dark ash grey denim bomber jacket. Picking up a wooden hair brush, I brushed my black hair until it shone then applied some natural face cream. After that, I laced a pair of knee high leather lace up boots with black laces then put my jewellery for the day which was my golden sun chocker, my golden ankh necklace, and a pair of black spiral studs. Finally, I picked up my messenger bag, my mp3 player, earphones, and phone then left my bedroom, picking up my sunglasses on the way out.

Danny was already awake and downstairs, making himself breakfast. "Hi Danny," I greeted, pulling open the fridge and rummaging through it.

"Hi Kayla. Are you ready for school today?" Danny asked in a curious yet slightly teasing tone. I rolled my eyes as I pulled out a jar of blackberry jam from the fridge. "Danny, I've been to Beacon Hills High School before, I know the drill," I informed him, putting some white bread in a toaster.

"I mean are you nervous about the whole…" Danny trailed off, the made meowing noises. I chuckled, then lightly hit him on the arm.

"I'm a Mai, child of the great goddess Bastet, not some common household cat," I retorted, pulling out the hot toast from the toaster and started buttering it.

"Okay, don't get your tail in a twist," Danny teased as he ate his toast. I rolled my eyes then, faster than the he could see, I extended my tail from my back then used it to flick Danny's plate out of his hand. Danny looked confused for a second then gasped when he was my tail flicking agitatedly behind me. "Oh, you actually have a tail," Danny added simply. I nodded, smiling cheekily as I put jam on the toast and started eating, my tail slowly retracting. "Obviously. Now on a different subject," I stated, eating the last slice of toast. "Can you drive me to school?"

"Sure. Why I would I drive my favourite sister to school?" Danny teased, picking up his leather jacket and car keys.

"Danny, I'm your only sister," I stated. Danny only chuckled in response.

Beacon Hills High School was exactly how I remembered it. The old grey stone buildings that reeked of hormones and sweaty teenagers. As Danny and I hoped out of his sleek black car, I took a deep breath and sauntered confidently into the building. Everyone's eyes turned to me as I strolled assertively down the corridors, towards the school office. The office lady, Mrs Emerson was just as surprised as everyone else was to see me back in school. "Hi, I's like to enrol in the subjects I was taking last year," I stated politely.

"And what subjects were that Miss…?" Mrs Emerson asked, although she already knew my name.

"Kayla Māhealani, and the subjects were English, P.E, Chemistry, Music, Art, History, Economics, Mathematics, Trigonometry, Biology, and French," I informed her, listing off my previous subjects from last year. Mrs Emerson took a moment to type up my timetable, then she handed me my timetable and a locker key. "Here's your timetable and locker key, Kayla," She said, a smile on her kind face. "It's good to see again."

"Thank you," I replied graciously, walking off with my new timetable, tucking my key into my jacket pocket. I looked at the slim piece of paper and saw that I had History first with Mr. Westover. I walked down the corridor, ignoring the stares and the very obvious whispering about me, until I heard a familiar squeal of excitement.

"Kayla!" the voice shrieked. I turned around and saw a small, frail, blonde haired girl running towards me. Her name was Erica, and she was my best friend. We've been friends since elementary and all throughout elementary, middle school, and high school, we've been friends. "Erica!" I exclaimed, giving her a tight hug.

"Oh, it's so good to see you again!" Erica stated, releasing me from our hug. "So, how was Egypt?" she asked, curious.

"Hot. Really hot. And dry. Sandy too," I joked, smiling. Erica rolled her eyes at me then hit me lightly on the arm. "Seriously."

"Well, it was really interesting. There was so much rich culture and history there. Also the food was delicious," I stated, remembering the street food that I had eaten.

"Well, now you're back to cafeteria food," Erica stated as I made my way to my new locker. I unlocked it and put inside some excess items that I didn't need for today. "So, I'm guessing the food hasn't improved then," I stated, checking my timetable for the room History was in. Room 25, just as I remember. Erica made a face. "Yeah, it's still bloody horrible," Erica replied, screwing up her face in disgust.

I nodded then turned to her and asked her a completely off-subject question. "What class do you have first?"

"Erica pulled out her timetable and replied. "English. You?" Erica asked me.

"History," I replied.

"Stiles and Scott are in that class," she informed me in a slightly dreamy voice when she said Stiles. I rolled my eyes at her obvious crush on Stiles.

"Someone has a crush, someone has a crush," I teased in a sing song voice as we walked to History. Erica just rolled her eyes and elbowed me in the ribs. "See you at lunch, then," Erica said, then she walked off to English. I sighed, took a deep breath then sauntered confidently into the classroom. The people that were already in the classroom turned and stared at me, probably because I'd hadn't set foot in a classroom for a year. I ignored the stares and took the furthest seat to the back by the window, loving the feeling of the warm sunlight on my skin. It was a Mai thing.

"Good morning class. I see we have a returning student. Welcome back Kayla," Mr. Westover said, casually. Everyone's eyes turned and stared at her, and I smiled confidently in response. God, I hated all of this attention, I made me just want to flee. Clam down Kayla, you can get through this. I pulled out a pen and my notebook and prepared to take notes. "Okay, today we are learning about the rise of Hitler. Please turn to page 101 of your history text book, and read the paragraphs 1 to 4," Mr Westover stated, then turned to start writing notes on the blackboard.

I turned around and looked around the classroom, looking for the book. But there weren't any lying around. I jumped suddenly when I felt a hand tap me lightly on the shoulder. I turned to the side and saw the cute boy that had tapped me on the shoulder. He looked lean and muscular, with creamy white skin and shaggy hazel coloured hair. His eyes were a soft blue that was also a grey at the same time, a soft steel blue. And under his left blue eye was a dark purplish black bruise. I mentally winced, knowing that must have hurt. I blinked out of my thoughts as he started talking in a hushed tone. "Do you not have a text book?" He whispered. I shook my head. "If you want, you can share mine," he said, pushing the book closer to me. I silently shifted my chair closer to his desk, to read to paragraphs. Suddenly I realised how close I was next to him, so close that I could feel his breath on my neck. "My name's Kayla," I whispered, probably thinking that we should be on first name bases with the nice guy lending me his book.

"Hi Kayla. I'm Isaac," he muttered, introducing himself. Isaac. Such as handsome name for a handsome face. "Hi Isaac. Thanks for lending me your book," I stated quietly.

"It's nothing," He said, dismissing it modestly.

I smiled at him kindly then responded. "But thanks anyway." Isaac blushed slightly, a rosy pink colouring his pale face, making him even cuter than he already was. I smiled and continued reading. School was turning out to be much better than I expected.


	4. Chapter 4: Eyes Of Fire Reveal The

**Chapter 4: Eyes Of Fire Reveal The Cat Beneath**

One thing I can say that hasn't changed at all is the cafeteria. Expect now I have to experience more of it. In air were the salty, deep fried smell of the cafeteria food, the sweaty, dirty scent of hormonal teenagers, mixed with many others. I sighed and tried to block out the slightly sickening sound and smells as I lined up to get some food. I didn't spot Erica at the masses of table or in the line, so I immediately got concerned. Erica said she was going to meet me in the cafeteria, and she never broke her word. I hoped out of the line, dropped my tray back where the stack of trays where and exited the cafeteria. Suddenly I tasted a metallic tang, very similar to blood, in my mouth and I immediately knew what was going on. Isaac saw me rush out of the cafeteria and followed me out. "Kayla where are going?" he asked, slightly confused.

"It's Erica, I can't find her," I half-lied, looking up and down the corridor. Listening intently, I just heard the sickening sound of mocking laughter. I started to follow the sound down the corridor, then stopped and turned back to Isaac. "Are you coming?" I asked. Isaac blushed slightly then followed me down the corridor.

The sound was louder now, humans could now hear it. I wretched open the door and saw a horrible sight. Erica was convulsing on the floor, and a small crowd of students were looming over her, laughing and even one was video-taping her. A tiny hiss rumbled out of my throat, as I pushed through the crowd and stood protectively over her. "What the hell do you think you're doing, you sickos?" I spat out, leaning down to check that there was nothing in her mouth, then turned her into the recovery position. I stood up the snatched the camera out of the guy's hand. "What do you think this is, something funny you can just film," I spat as I took out the SD card out of the camera. Isaac made his way over to me to keep an eye on Erica as I crushed the SD card in fist. The guy glared at me as I chucked him his camera. "Now leave before I break anything else," I threated, my eyes unintentionally glowing a golden flame orange. But I don't think anyone noticed.

The people panicked and fled out of the classroom, leaving behind Isaac, Erica and myself. Erica had stopped convulsing, and now was struggling to rise into a sitting position. I pulled her up into a chair, and then rummaged around in my bag and brought out my water bottle. Erica took it in her trembling fingers, then pulled out a twist container of prescription pills. "I had a seizure, didn't I?" Erica muttered.

"Yeah," I replied simply. Isaac only nodded. Erica looked up in my face as tears started pouring down her face. "Thank you, Kayla and Isaac," she stammered. I hugged her, rubbing her back supportively before I let her go. "What are friends for?" I replied then stood up, Isaac and I helping her to stand. Erica stumbled a little bit before she managed to walk out of the door, leaving Isaac and me alone in the classroom. I was about to leave when Isaac said something, that had me freeze. "Kayla, why did your eyes glow?" I turned around and walked closer to him. "I don't know what you mean?" I lied.

"I saw it, Kayla. Your eyes turned orange!" Isaac retorted, trying to stay calm. I sighed, realising that the only way to get out of this mess was to tell him. God, I was at school for less than a day and already someone knew my secret. I closed my eyes, focused, then looked up at him, opening my eyes to reveal the fiery golden orange coloured irises and my slit-like pupil. Isaac gasped in shock and I looked away, ashamed about being a Mai once in my life. "What are you?" Isaac asked, in a curious tone. I looked up, surprised. He didn't sound disgusted or fearful, so unintentionally I raised my hopes about him. Maybe he was a true friend, or hopefully maybe something more?

"I'm a Mai," I informed him, staring straight into his face. But Isaac didn't falter.

"My what?" Isaac asked, confused. I chuckled slowly.

"No not my as in M-Y, Mai as in M-A-I," I explained then continued. "Basically a werecat."

"A werecat?" Isaac asked sceptically. I nodded then slowly went out into half-cat, half-human mode. I felt my tail extend out of my tail bone, my gold painted fingernails lengthen into long gold pointed claws, my top and bottom canine teeth lengthen and sharpen into fangs, and my ears stretch out and lengthen to resemble elves ears. I saw Isaac gasp in surprise but not run away. In fact, he stepped closer and ran his soft fingers along my face. "You're beautiful," he whispered. Then he leaned in to kiss me. And when our lips collided, everything was suddenly hyper-sensitive, my sight, my smell, my touch, my taste. I felt Isaac's light hands running down my neck, his distinctive scent sweeting up the room, and the electricity running through my veins from our lips. We parted, Isaac and I both gasping for breath. I had returned to my human form, my tail, claws, fangs, and ears shortening and my eyes had returned to my normal brown from the Mai fiery golden orange. "Thank you. You're the first person, expect for my brother, that I've told any of this to," I informed him solemnly, reaching up to take his hand in mine. Isaac blushed his rosy pink colour, but he didn't say anything. I reached up and lightly touched his black eye. Isaac flinched at my touched but he stayed where he was. "I can heal this, you know," I informed him.

"You can?" Isaac questioned.

"Yeah. It's part of my werecat powers," I replied. "Just try to hold still and I'll do the rest." Then I focused on the wound, and felt my power flowing down my arm and into the bruise. Isaac flinched when my fingers started heating up and glowing a bright candy apple red. And, less than a minute later, the wound had disappeared. Isaac gasped when I had finished, feeling much better than he did before. I leaned up and kissed my gently on the lips, feeling the same sensations rocket through me. Suddenly, the bell screeched and he broke apart. I smiled then stated. "We should probably get to class."

"Yeah," Isaac replied. "What class do you have next?"

I looked doing at my time table, checking what class I had next before responding. "Art."

"Same here. I'll show you where it is," Isaac stated, taking his hand in mine.

"Thank you," I replied, pulling Isaac closer to me. Isaac blushed, smiling cutely before walking me to class.


End file.
